Idaten Musume
Itaden Musume (韋駄天娘 ''lit. The Swift-Footed Girl''Idaten is the Japanese for Skanda in Buddhist legends, a warrior who's famous for his swift movements. In Japanese though, the word "Idaten" could be used as an adjective for fast-running people, so the title "Idaten Musume" means "The Swift-Footed Girl.") is the third coupling song from Limited Edition A for the third single by 22/7. It was released on August 22, 2018. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto, composed by Takeshi Otsuka and arranged by Takahiro Furukawa. Tracklist Type A Videos Dance Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kimi ga hashiru sono ato kara boku wa hashiru zen sokuryoku de asufaruto o kaze no youni hikitomeyou to oikaketeta nani o gokai shita no darou kyuu ni pui to senaka mukete ponii teiru yurashi nagara kimi wa igai ni ashi ga hayai shingou ga aka ni kawattara youyaku yatto oitsukeru ka sore demo narande mushi suru ka Idaten musume nani kara nigeru? sou shinjitsu wa koko ni aru nda kikitai koto wa subete kikeba ii mou donna koto mo hanashite yaru Idaten musume doko made iku no? nee hanashi kurai kiite kure yo okoritai nara okotte ii kara mou tsugi no kado de tomatte kure shinzou ga bakuhatsu shisou boku o jitto niramitsukete naze ni namida nagashita no ka? marude imi ga wakaranakute mune ga bakubaku myaku o utsu yo aijou ga sameta no de wa nakute kanjou no muki ga kawatta ka? honto no kimochi o tamesu no ka? shunsoku haato doushite isogu? sou ketsuron wa daiji na koto ka? awatenakute mo gouru wa onaji saa toumawari mo tanoshimou ze shunsoku haato dou suru tsumori? nee egao kurai misete kure yo konna toko made hashitte kita saa kisu no hitotsu houbi ni kure futsuu wa tachidomaru yo aruku kamo shirenai shi suki de nakya hashiranai kimi wa dou yuu tsumori da? Idaten musume nani kara nigeru? sou shinjitsu wa koko ni aru nda kikitai koto wa subete kikeba ii mou donna koto mo hanashite yaru Idaten musume doko made iku no? nee hanashi kurai kiite kure yo okoritai nara okotte ii kara mou tsugi no kado de tomatte kure shinzou ga bakuhatsu shisou |-| Kanji= 君が走るその後から　僕は走る全速力で アスファルトを風のように　引き留めようと追いかけてた 何を誤解したのだろう　急にプイと背中向けて ポニーテール揺らしながら　君は意外に足が速い 信号が赤に変わったら　ようやくやっと追いつけるか それでも並んで無視するか 韋駄天娘(いだてんむすめ)　何から逃げる？ そう　真実はここにあるんだ 聞きたいことはすべて聞けばいい もう　どんなことも話してやる 韋駄天娘(いだてんむすめ)　どこまで行くの？ ねえ　話くらい聞いてくれよ 怒りたいなら怒っていいから もう　次の角で止まってくれ 心臓が爆発しそう 僕をじっと睨みつけて　なぜに涙流したのか？ まるで意味がわからなくて　胸がばくばく脈を打つよ 愛情が醒めたのではなくて　感情の向きが変わったか？ ホントの気持ちを試すのか？ 俊足ハート　どうして急ぐ？ そう　結論は大事なことか？ 慌てなくても　ゴールは同じ さあ　遠回りも楽しもうぜ 俊足ハート　どうするつもり？ ねえ　笑顔くらい見せてくれよ こんなとこまで走って来た さあ　キスのひとつ褒美にくれ 普通は立ち止まるよ 歩くかもしれないし 好きでなきゃ走らない 君はどういうつもりだ？ 韋駄天娘(いだてんむすめ)　何から逃げる？ そう　真実はここにあるんだ 聞きたいことはすべて聞けばいい もう　どんなことも話してやる 韋駄天娘(いだてんむすめ)　どこまで行くの？ ねえ　話くらい聞いてくれよ 怒りたいなら怒っていいから もう　次の角で止まってくれ 心臓が爆発しそう |-| English= Coming from your behind, I'm running at full speed Like wind over the asphalt road, trying to catch up with you and hold you back Did you misunderstand, I wonder? Suddenly, you snubbed and turned your back While your ponytail sways, you're an unexpectedly fast runner If the traffic light turns red, I could finally be able to catch up with you If we were side-by-side, would you still ignore me? Idaten Musume, what are you running from? Yes, the truth is right here It's fine to ask everything you want to ask me about Come on, I can tell you anything Idaten Musume, how far will you go? Hey, won't you at least listen to me? If you want to get mad, then go ahead and get mad Come on, please stop at the next corner My heart is about to explode You're quietly glaring at me, what's the reason for the tears? I don't even get what that means, my chest is thumping, my pulse is racing Is it awakening from the affection, or did it change it's direction? Is this testing my true feelings? Swift-Footed Heart, what's the rush? Is the conclusion that important? Even without the rush, the goal is the same The scenic route is fun too Swift-Footed Heart, what do you want to do? Hey, show me a smile, at least We already ran all the way over here So, reward me with a single kiss? It's normal to stop Or walk, maybe If you're not in love, you wouldn't be running What are you even trying to do? Idaten Musume, what are you running from? Yes, the truth is right here It's fine to ask everything you want to ask me about Come on, I can tell you anything Idaten Musume, how far will you go? Hey, won't you at least listen to me? If you want to get mad, then go ahead and get mad Come on, please stop at the next corner My heart is about to explode Credits * English Trivia References Category:Discography